betrayed percy
by juicy1234
Summary: when percy is betrayed by annabeth he is found by chaos and becomes the heir of the universe mean while there is an upcoming war in olympus in which chaos sends percy and his army and ths the story and it is poe story
1. Chapter 1

Percy p.o.v.

I am very happy today. Today was my birthday as well as I had just returned from Olympus. I glanced at the velvet box in my hand and dreamed about mine and wise girl's life together. It would be so much fun to look at annabeth's reaction.

It had been 3 months since my return to camp. You see I had to pass the 12 labours of Heracles for Athena to bless me to be able to marry wise girl, my wise girl.

On this happy note I made my way into camp half-blood and people seemed surprised to see me after a long time but the surprised faces soon changed to the looks of...pity? anyways I went to the big house to meet Chiron.

"hey Chiron" I greeted

"percy, my boy, where were for so long?"

"I was with Athena to complete some tasks, specifically the 12 labours of Heracles"

"may I ask why"

"I wanted to marry annabeth and thats why I asked for permission from Athena and in return I did the tasks" I waited for chiron's face to turn into one of happiness but was that ... pity?

Why was every one pitying me? I don't know and it didnt even matter right now, I headed to the Athena cabin and asked Malcolm about annabeth, was that a pitiful face again?

I raced everywhere to find her and everybody flashed me a face of pity. At last I went to sit by the lake and saw annabeth sitting there I was about to shout "ANN-" but stopped as I saw some one else reach her before me.

I gapped at what I saw, my girlfriend just got up and welcomed the boy with a ...KISS!? who was that boy? I lessened the distance between us and saw, john, my half-brother kissing or rather SUCKING my girlfr- ... ex-girlfriend's face.

I just stood there and watched both of them sucking each others faces, suddenly I felt so angry that the lake reacted to my emotion and a giant wave erupted draining the love birds.

Realization crossed annabeth's face as she hastily looked here and there for me and her eyes settled on me, "percy... it's not wh-" I cut annabeth

"what it looks like" I said with a sad smile.

John looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"umph! Annabeth... why? Why did you do this to me? Why?" I asked with swelled up tears in my eyes

"percy, I didn't know where you were,and I didn't know whether you were still loyal to me or not."

"annabeth, MY FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK?" I said not able to control my anger anymore,

"but percy , even you didn't tell me where you went or for what, how was I suppose-"

I cut her off again " well you want to know where I was then got to Athena and ASK HER" I said getting frustrated and I threw the velvet box aside and ran away

She ran after me "per-"

"don't even think about coming near me anymore, stay away"

I ran away saying that.

Annabeth's p.o.v

I just noticed a velvet box he threw... I ran towards it and next what I saw ... would kill me everyday fromtday onwards.

It was a beautiful ring with 'seawise' and an infinity sign meanin forever engraved in it. It had a big diamond attached to it not a normal won thought, it was the rarest form, black diamond.

He was going to propose me and what did I do? I cheated on him. Guilt clenched me tight in the guts and I couldn't handle it anymore, I fell onmy knees crying and sobbing like three year old.

Then it suddenly struck me today was percy's birthday. I gave him such a wonderful gift didn't I. I said crying more [A/N note the freakin' sarcasm]

Haha cliffhanger ... aint I cruel uahahahaha

Please review and tell me should I continue this story or not

Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

Percys's p.o.v

Wow! Call this a great birthday.  
I just broke up with annabeth or maybe she DUMPED me or rather she CHEATED ON ME WITH MY SAD EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER. Anyways I was now heading towards the hades cabin **[A/N in my story Hestia and hades have their throne so 14 olympians]** to find nico.

"hey nico" I greeted

"hey perce, whats up" he asked

"nothing just annabeth dumped me oh tht's not it she CHEATED ON ME" I shouted as I couldn't control my anger anymore

After hearing me nico got furious " how the heck can she dump you... you of all the people, may I ask whom she cheated on with"

At this my anger swelled up "john" I said with a furiously calm tone

At this nico barged out of the cabin and towards Athena cabin but i stopped him " nico thats not why I have come here, I came to say goodbye to you"

"goodbye?" he asked

"yea, I am leaving camp half-blood"

"WHAT"

"yea I will probably not come back for a long time and don't tell Chiron I am going to tell him that I am just going out for a little time and I will probably leave a letter telling him about my leave"

"but where will you go, where will you stay?"

"don't worry about it, I will figure it out"

"fine perce, but do visit me sometime if not _her_"

After the conversation I went forward to pack my bags, I will be leaving today at midnight  
I had to go to Chiron to tell him about my leave

I made my way towards the big house when I saw a familiar blonde **[A/N if you see the movie then her hair color is actually brown in lightning thief] **and dread washed over me – annabeth

I tried hiding myself but she did see me. Drat!

I still acted as if I hadn't noticed her at all and made my way.

"PERCY" she called out

I started running now

She caught up though. Mental note of running everyday in the morning to increase speed.

"percy, please I'm sorry, percy please take me back. Percy please"

"you think I would take you back after what you have done, if you think yes then you arnt worthy of being called athena's daughter and no then okay smart enough.

Her face started turning red. At this exact moment john came up and put his hand around annabeth's waist and surprisingly she didn't even stop him.

"hey brat what's up, I see you are talking with _my girlfriend" _john said emphasising on the words 'my girlfriend'

Astonishingly I didn't lose my calm and retorted "hey john you see I didn't want to talk to her but it was her who ran behind me so please control _your girlfriend _" double emphasise the words your girlfriend

At this annabeth started sobbing bitterly and john just stood there and smirked and gave me a look which meant something like _idiot you just ruined yourself. _Wait ... what?

He started shouting now " what happened annabeth, what did my useless brother do to you" then he acted as if he was hearing annabeth say something and then he gasped and said or maybe shouted " WHAT? MY USELESS BROTHER BROKE UP WITH YOU? " by this time I was red with anger and instead of fighting anymore and gaining more attention.. wait ... more attention? How can I gain more attention when the whole camp is ALREADY LOOKING ATME WITH A DISGUSTED LOOK. John smirked at me and I stormed off towards the big house.

"Chiron, I will be leaving for my mortal friends place tomorrow morning is that okay?"

"no problem my boy, but may I ask you what did annabeth answer?" he asked not knowing of the drama that took place.

"oh that?" I hung my head low and replied "she cheated on me so I didn't ask her"

Chiron frowned and nodded

I took my leave and headed for my cabin

I wrote a note and packed my bag. I had to wait for more 5 hours before midnight. That day I went to the hall where everybody has their food and I just sacrificed 3/4th of my food to all the gods asking for their luck towars me so that I will be able to live for a few more days and not die with any moster fighting.

After that I took a canteen of nectar and a packet containg ten ambrosia with me and headed for the table to finish the 1/4th of my food. After that I headed for my cabin and annabeth confronted me again

"perc-" I cut her off

"what do you want annabeth? Just leave me alone and go suck john's face"

I shouted, the whole camp turned towards me with angry glares except nico, he seemed to look really sad.

_**Time skip**_

It was about time I headed out of the camp. I made my way out, I made sure that the note I had written was on my bed. I checked my pocket for riptide


End file.
